1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of random access memories have been developed. One type, known as a static random access memory (SRAM), has cells of excessive size. The excessive cell size is attributable, at least in part, due to the use of six transistors. Using large size cells is considered undesirable as the overall density of the SRAM is reduced.
Another type of random access memory is known as a logic-compatible embedded dynamic random access memory (DRAM). In this type of memory, a refresh period is relatively short since a data retention time in each cell is relatively short. In addition, since a destructive readout is performed during a read operation of a DRAM cell, a refresh operation is required every time the read operation is performed.